Hope has a Place
by Lady Akuma Wolf
Summary: As long as there is Light there is Hope, but one cannot live and be without the other. One has fallen during the battle at Palanor Fields. The other holds his dying love and mourns the loss and words that went unspoken until it is too late.


Title: Hope Has a Place

Summary: A/L. As long as there is Light there is Hope, but one cannot live and be without the other. One has fallen during the battle at Palanor Fields. The other holds his dying love and mourns the loss and words that were unspoken until too late.

Rated: K+ for slight A/L romance

A/N – I took the liberty of changing a little part of the battle – Aragorn's battle with the troll. Just so you all know. As usual, I own nothing.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my own love, who will never know about my feelings for her because, like Aragorn, I would rather have her as a friend than lose her completely.

* * *

The Black Gate creaked slowly open, spilling forth a flood of armored, blade-bearing Orcs, Uruks and Trolls. It was the final battle for the Fate of Middle Earth. They – A small group of Men, two Hobbits, a Dwarf, an Elf and a Wizard – had to fight all of Mordor in the vague hope of distracting Sauron's Eye from within his own walls, hoping against hope that it would give Frodo and Sam a chance to make it though the last leg of their far too long journey and succeed.

It was a useless hope, that the two Little Ones could have made it that far within the Shadows of Saurons' realm. That there was no way one or both of the Hobbits could have stayed alive through this whole time, despite the fact that Faramir had seen both of them alive, with another…creature. That fact in and of itself was extremely worrying. At least they had made it that far…

But still, they had to be still alive. If the One Ring had returned to Sauron's grasp, surely there would have been some sort of sign that it had. And so far, there hadn't been. Yet.

All thoughts like that faded from Aragorn's mind as the surging mass of Sauron's army clashed with the small group who stood with him, the future king for some, friend to the rest, and secret lover of one, who was unaware of the Ranger's feelings for him.

All of them harbored some fear in their hearts, but also a hardened will to see this war through to the end, and see it end the way they wanted it to turn out. With good being the one who won.

Aragorn fought instinctively, defending himself easily until he was thrown to the ground and pinned there by a giant foot. A troll had found him.

Aragorn could distantly hear someone – Legolas – screaming his name, trying to come to his aide. Fumbling with a small dagger, Aragorn stabbed wildly at the foot. Finally he managed to get free, though if anyone had asked him later how, he would be unable to come up with an answer - until he had spoken to Gimli.

Aragorn was unsure how much time passed after that as the battle wore on, but abruptly a keening screech shattered the air over the battlefield, followed by more, growing louder as the creatures grew closer. Someone shouted, "The Eagles are here!"  
And so they were. The cry was taken up as the Wind Lord and his people dropped down to grab the enemy within their massive talons, or raking them through clusters of Orcs. Led by the one who had rescued Gandalf from Saruman, the Eagles were helping them in their battle.

Soon after – or so it seemed – a loud, indescribable noise – almost like metal on stone - echoed over the battlefield. The Tower upon which the Eye watched from was crumbling. The Eye was looking frantically, furiously around, but there was nothing it could do. As it crashed to the ground, the army of Mordor fled.

The ground within Mordor suddenly began to swiftly crumble into itself, following the path through the Black Gate, almost seeming to be chasing the Dark army which had once lived there. It was as if in dying Sauron was trying in a last-ditch effort to destroy the ones who had pledged to fight for him and were now fleeing. Strangely the collapsing ground arched around the small army of Men and their allies, leaving them all on solid ground – probably thanks to Gandalf.

The gleeful cries from the Hobbits and Men were cut off as Mount Doom erupted far worse than it was supposed to be.

Aragorn whirled to Gandalf. "Frodo and Sam…"

The Wizard nodded reassuringly at Aragorn. "Fear not. I will go search for them."

A moment later the White Wizard was on the back of the Wind Lord as another soared next to them over Mordor, headed for Mount Doom.

It was then that Aragorn realized two things were missing; Gimli and Legolas, his two friends. One who a friend who was a tough ally and great friend, and one who held a special place within his heart – a place meant for one who was far more than just a friend; the place of a lover.

Aragorn had never told Legolas about his feelings for him, fearing rejection and hate from his oldest and dearest friend. Nothing, including releasing his emotions and confiding his deepest feelings was worth the loss of such a powerful and close friendship.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Whirling around Aragorn came face to face with King Theoden. The look on the King's face was grim and saddened as he gazed at the future king of Gondor, older in years but younger in appearance.

Icy fear instantly drenched Aragorn's heart as his breath hitched painfully in his chest. "What's wrong? Where are-"

Theoden pointed to a spot on the battlefield, answering Aragorn's question before it was even finished. Aragorn's eyes immediately saw what he was supposed to see, and dearly wished what he saw could not be true… but there was also no way that he could deny it.

A couple hundred feet away from the two kings Gimli was kneeling next to a pale blonde figure, dressed in green and brown Elven garb, and wearing a torn gray cloak which matched the Dwarf's, which was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Valar, no." Aragorn whispered before rushing over to his two friends.

Gimli barely glanced up as Aragorn arrived, dropping to his knees across from him. Gimli was holding what looked to be his own Elven cloak to a wound on Legolas' lower abdomen. Blood was already showing though the gray fabric. The Elf's breathing was rapid and sporadic, his skin far too pale and cold to the touch. His eyes were closed. The Elf was deep in shock from blood loss and quite likely poisoning.

"What happened to him, Gimli?" Aragorn finally managed to ask, his voice shaking despite his attempts to be at least appear halfway collected.

"Legolas fired his last arrow into the neck of the troll that had you pinned down." the Dwarf replied. "As he did so, an Orc that – that I thought I had killed swung its blade up and stabbed him." The Dwarf shook his head sadly. "He was still conscious when I finally got to him. He was asking for you, but I couldn't see you anywhere. He said he wanted to tell you something…" Gimli trailed off, shaking his head and blinking rapidly.

Aragorn brushed a strand of the Elf's fair hair from his face. He loved Legolas' face, so kind and gentle, pale eyes always filled with a sparkle of laughter and care. It was a reflection of his soul; caring and protective of his friends and those who were weaker than he was, especially orphan children, both Human and Elven.

Aragorn felt tears of fear and sorrow at the corners of his eyes but he shoved them away. He could not allow Legolas to die. He had to tell the Elf about his feelings for him, no matter what the consequences might be.

Moving Gimlis' hand Aragorn lifted the blood-stained cloak and glanced at the wound. Blood still seeped steadily from the wound, the edges already blackened with poison of Sauron's devising, tentacle-like lines sprouting away from the wound to infect more of the Elf's body. Aragorn bowed his head, allowing Gimli to put his cloak back over the wound in a vain attempt to halt the flow of blood. It was already too late. The poison the Orcs used had treated immediately, and Legolas' wound had not been. He looked up at Gimli, who was watching him with hope in his eyes. "You can help him, right? You're a healer."

Aragorn didn't know what to say. How could he tell the Dwarf that his friend was going to die no matter how hard he tried to heal him? With an inward sigh he realized that he did not have the heart to tell Gimli the truth, even if that meant giving him false hope.

"Gimli, run and find one of the Healers who rode with us. Bring whatever you can to me, and I'll see what I can do."

The Dwarf leapt to his feet and trotted off as fast as he could, leaving Aragorn alone with Legolas. Gently picking the light-as-air Immortal up so he could cradle him with one arm, he used the other hand to keep pressure on the wound in a fruitless attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, Legolas," Aragorn whispered. "Please, _please_ come back to me. I don't want to live without you, my friend." He took a shaky breath before continuing, "You - you saved me Legolas, years ago, when we first met. I was filled with such despair, such darkness after my fellow Rangers were killed – young ones whom I was training. It had been my fault all of them died, and I - I was falling into a darkness that neither Ada nor the twins could pull me out of. But when Elladan introduced me to you… your very soul called out to me. Your voice held me tightly so I couldn't fall. Your willing friendship… it gave me light… and hope. Hope was something I didn't have then, despite my Elven name Estel. Legolas…since that day, I have loved you, loved you far more than a friend should. Valar, I love you so much. Please… don't leave me before I can tell you that I love you."

Legolas did not respond to the confession. Not that Aragorn had thought there would be. But he could always hope, right? As long as there was light…

Legolas had been his light since soon after they had met all those years ago at Rivendell. The Elven Prince had unknowingly captured the heart of the Ranger from the North, banishing the light that had surrounded the Man with his presence, his laugh and voice. 'As long as there is light, there is hope, but one cannot live without the other' had been a favorite saying of the Elf. Little had he known just how accurate that saying was for the two of them.

As long as there was light… but what hope could Aragorn give to his dying friend and love? Even he, Estel, could not save the life of the light that had saved him from darkness.

Aragorn clutched Legolas' cold body to his own; whispering an ancient lament in Elvish, hoping against Fate it would ease his love's passing. And maybe, just maybe tell Legolas what his heart had longed to say for many years. Aragorn's eyes were shut as he poured his mind, heart and soul into the song, willing it to reach Legolas, not knowing just how powerful love – his love - could truly be.

"One look at love

and you may see

it weaves a web

over mystery,

all raveled threads

can rend apart

for hope has a place in the lover's heart.

Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

Whispering world

a sigh of sighs,

the ebb and the flow

of the ocean tides,

one breath, one word

may end or may start

a hope in a place of the lover's heart

Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

Look to love,

you may dream,

and if it should leave

then give it wings.

But if such a love

is meant to be

Hope is home, and the heart is free.

Under the heavens

we journey far

on roads of life

we're wanderers,

so let love rise,

so let love depart,

Let love have a place in the lover's heart

Hope has a place in lover's heart.

Look to love

and you may dream,

and if it should leave

then give it wings.

but if such a love

is meant to be;

hope is home, and the heart is free."

Ending the song, Aragorn lowered his head until his forehead rested on Legolas' own. A single sob escape from Aragorn's lips as he clung to his love's body, more sobs silently shaking his body. The rapid, painful breathes of the Elf had ceased.

"Why could I not heal you, Legolas?" he whispered. "Why couldn't I save the one I love?" Aragorn felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Why did I have to lose you before I even had you, my love. Oh Legolas, please don't leave me alone."

Aragorn stayed crouched over his love, sobs racking his body as more tears slid down his cheeks, the unmoving form of Legolas clutched tightly in his arms.

Then…

"Aragorn?"

The name was spoken softly, like a spring breeze. It was full of pain, but also of relief… and life. And love.

Aragorn straightened slightly, looking down at the figure in his arms almost disbelievingly. "Legolas?" he whispered, astonished when he saw pale blue eyes looking up at him.

"Aye, Aragorn." The Elf winced in pain as the Ranger hugged him, trying to be mindful of the still-bleeding wound but nonetheless overjoyed that someway, somehow Legolas seemed to be healing.

"But…I don't understand," Aragorn said, releasing Legolas from the embrace but not out of his arms. "You were…"

"Dying, I know." Legolas finished softly. "Aragorn, I must tell you something. Do you remember the saying I always quoted?"

"'As long as there is Light, there is Hope, but one cannot live without the other'?" Aragorn asked, touching Legolas' face, still not able to believe that Legolas had returned to him. "Yes, I do remember."

Legolas nodded, reaching up to cover Aragorn's hand with his own. "And the one your father, Lord Elrond used to say? 'Hope and Light is never lost as long as there is Love'."

Seeing Aragorn still looked puzzled, Legolas continued. "Aragorn, it was your words, your love that pulled me back and burned away the poison that was killing me. Your love is what healed me. Sauron does not understand the powers of pure loyalty, honest friendship and love, and thus his poison does not, either. They are both powerless against it when it's strong enough."

Aragorn didn't meet Legolas' eyes at the implication that it was the love of friendship that had saved the Elf. It was now or never. "You don't understand, Legolas," he said. "My love for you…it isn't right. It is not only the love of a friend."

"Why is it not right?" Legolas asked quietly. "Because some think that couples should only be of the opposite gender?"

Aragorn shook his head, still not able to meet Legolas' eyes in his shame. "I don't really care what they think of me, Legolas. Only what you think of me. You do not need to fear me. I will never hurt you, attack you or try to overpower you just to satisfy myself. I'm so sorry. I-I tried to ignore my love for you, but…it just would not leave me."

Legolas waited patiently until Aragorn was finished. Then he reached up to wipe away a tear on Aragorn's cheek.

Aragorn shook his head almost distractedly. "I would ask your forgiveness, Legolas, if I thought I deserved it. But I do not. I'll send one of the Healers to tend to you. I doubt you'll want me to-" he started to get up.

Legolas reached up and grabbed Aragorn's arm, wincing as pain shot through his side at the sudden movement. Aragorn froze, wary of moving and causing Legolas any more pain. He knelt back down.

"There is nothing wrong with the love you have for me," he whispered, slowly releasing Aragorn's arm. "Or the love I have for you."

Aragorn looked at the Elf in disbelief. "You – you love me?"

Legolas smiled faintly. "The saying I always quoted was not one I had read or heard, Aragorn, but one I created, thinking that you would hate me for my feelings for you. It was my way of softly telling you about them. And -" he broke off, wincing again.

Aragorn placed a hand over the still-bleeding wound beneath Gimli's blood-soaked cloak. "Don't worry; Gimli is fetching some healing herbs and some bandages. When he brings them I'll take care of your wound."

"You didn't tell him I was dying, did you." It was not a question.

"No," Aragorn conceded. "I did not wish to make him feel worse than he already did, as it was an Orc he thought he had killed that wounded you." He touched the back of his callused fingers to Legolas' cheek. The Elf closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the slight contact. "What were you saying, Legolas?" Aragorn asked after a moment.

"I was about to say I think Lord Elrond knew about our love for each other before even we did, and that the saying he quoted was his way of telling us that our love could save each other." Legolas replied, opening his eyes.

"Hope and Light," Aragorn breathed, understanding what Legolas was saying now. "He was referring to us. You were my light back then, and still are. I was the hope of the people. And he didn't mind our hidden feelings." Aragorn smiled down at Legolas, who returned it, albeit a fainter one. "I glad Ada doesn't mind."

"Took you two long enough to talk to one another," a voice behind Aragorn said gruffly.

Aragorn glanced over his shoulder, being careful not to jostle Legolas. Gimli was standing there, arms crossed and a package at his feet. He had an odd look on his face.

"How long have you been standing there, Gimli?" Aragorn asked warily. He had no idea what the Dwarf's reaction to the relationship the two of them now had would be. He had just gotten Legolas back, gotten up the courage to confide his feelings for the Elf and then found out that Legolas returned them. He was not about to lose him to an irate Dwarf's ax.

"Long enough to know that you lied to me about the Elf's condition and long enough to know that you two have finally confided your feelings to each other." Gimli answered as he picked up the package and brought it over to Aragorn, who was still watching him guardedly. The Dwarf chose to ignore him, dropped and the package next to Aragorn and moved to stand at the Elf's other side.

"You can relax now, Aragorn," Gimli said when Aragorn didn't move. "I have no intention of harming either of you." He smiled cheekily at the two of them. "Though do you think either of you could have been any more obvious during the Fellowship? Even Merry and Pippin noticed!"

He jumped back, comically dodging an imaginary blow from Legolas, causing the Elf to chuckle, then wince. Aragorn scowled at the Dwarf. "Now look what your fooling around did. Be off with you!"  
"Whatever you say, Aragorn!" the Dwarf smiled cheekily before leaving. When he had gone a couple of yards he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. His smile widened when he saw Aragorn leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Legolas' lips, one arm still around his love's shoulders, the other hand gently cupping the his face.

Chuckling, Gimli went off to help the Men of Gondor however he could.

* * *

A/N – Well, there is my first attempt at A/L romance. The lament Aragorn sings is – sadly – not my own work but the song, "Hope has a Place" by Enya. NOTE: this is NOT a sequel to 'Death by Broken Heart.' I might, however, try and do a prequel to this where they first meet – yes I know, there are many of these fics out there already, but what is one more? But first I need to find a muse for it. But even before that I will finish Death by Broken Heart…

Review, please!


End file.
